La Buena Educación
by Hehra
Summary: U/A. Qué sabes de aquellos que educan a tus hijos? Cambiaría su vida personal tu percepción de ellos? Qué pasaría si esa vida personal interfiere con la de aquellos en la escuela? Malkav Iztli y Hehra presentan este fic cumpleañero para Leonor de Ébol!


Regina Geli y la Gran Reyna Freyja Dragón, se complacen en presentar para Lady Phoenix, y para el oscuro disfrute de todos en general:

**La Buena Educación.**

"_Necesitamos otra educación para otra sociedad y otra sociedad para otra educación."_

_Karl Marx_

/watch?v=t4SKL7f9n58

* * *

><p>Rayaba mediados de primavera. El sol caía en todo su esplendor, pero en la explanada de aquel recinto escolar música y algarabía se escuchaban, inundando la quietud del día.<p>

La Asociación de Padres había organizado aquel evento que se desarrollaba en esos precisos momentos. Bailes, coreografías infantiles, la recitación de algunos poemas; todo dedicado a ese día tan especial.

Un grupode niños vestidos de forma peculiar estaba en el centro de aquel patio, rodeado por un lado de sillas en donde un grupo de hombres y mujeres veían bastante divertidos los movimientos hasta cierto punto agiles de los pequeños.

-¿A que son divertidos?- susurro un hombre de edad media a su compañera, la cual lo miro por unos instantes antes de responder.

-Es hermoso porque lo hacen de corazón.- la mirada de él oscilaba entre la incredulidad y la ironía.

-Dirás lo que quieras, pero para mí esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Podría estar en mi casa descansando, en vez de...-

-Estar aquí…- concluyó la frase su compañera.

-Exacto.-

-Deberías disfrutarlo, ellos se esforzaron mucho.- dirigió su vista nuevamente al grupo de niños que se movían al unísono. Su compañero suspiró perezosamente, pasó su mano sobre su cabellera rubia, y volvió su vista hacia el frente.

Al otro extremo se localizaban los padres de familia que reían, tomaban fotos y animaban a sus hijos.

El espectáculo no duró much,o después de una hora y media aquello había concluido.

Se celebraba a los maestros de esa institución. Los niños corrían felices llevando los presentes a sus profesores. Los padres se reunían en torno a ellos, saludándolos y felicitándolos.

-Profesora.- llamo un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros, acompañado de una niña de cabellos rosados. La aludida giro su rostro y, al ver de quién se trataba, sonrió tranquilamente.

-¡Maestra! ¡Maestra!- corrió hacia la profesora aquella niña, estrechando fuertemente sus piernas.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó su mentora, mientras se agachaba para situarse a su altura.

-¡Bien!- exclamó llena de alegría. Giró su rostro y llamó a sus padres.- ¡Papá, mamá!- aquel hombre y su mujer se aproximaron, y la joven maestra levantó a la niña entre sus brazos.

-Buenos días, señorita Hino.- saludó a la mentora, y tomó de entre sus manos a su hija.

-Buenos días señor, señora Chiba.- estrechó sus manos en saludo. La mujer en ese momento alargó una caja envuelta en papel decorado

- Felicidades, profesora Hino.-

-No debieron molestarse.- se sonrojó la joven profesora.

-Ninguna molestia, señorita Hino. Mi hija escogió y envolvió el regalo ella sola, ¿verdad, Rini?- informó el hombre.

-Con ayuda de mamá.- corrigió la pequeña.

-Esta niña es bastante sincera.- observo la profesora, mientras su padre la bajada de sus brazos.

-Le fascina echarme de cabeza.-

-Debíamos irnos ya.- aconsejó su esposa.- La señorita Hino debe desear ir a descansar.-

-Es muy cierto, ¡vamos Rini! Despídete de tu profesora.- la niña se volvió a abrazarla.

-¡Adiós, maestra!-

-Con su permiso, nos retiramos.- se despidió el padre de la niña.

-Que pase un excelente día.- deseo su esposa. Los tres se encaminaron a la salida de la escuela. Al observarlos de espaldas, la profesora Rei Hino no pudo evitar pensar que ellos dibujaban el cuadro de una familia perfecta; el señor Darien Chiba, un hombre educado, alto y bien parecido, la señora Serena Chiba, el prototipo de una muñeca "Barbie", sus cabellos rubios le daban a su expresión un toque de inocencia casi celestial, y finalmente su hija, la pequeña Rini Chiba, la cual, aunque era una niña sumamente traviesa, no podía negar que era alguien que se llegaba a querer demasiado fácil.

Otro grupo de niños se acercó a ella, entregándole sus presentes.

Estaba por retirarse, cuando una mujer madura se acercó a ella.

-Señorita Hino, ¿no le interrumpo?-

-No, directora Meiou, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- las facciones de aquella mujer se suavizaron un poco. Indicó a la joven la siguiera.

-Hace días, inscribieron a un nuevo niño. Sé que es problemático porque estamos a mitad del ciclo escolar, pero la situación de la familia los obligó a cambiarse de residencia…- Rei asintió, comprendiendo la situación.- He analizado su situación, y he decidido que tú eres la persona más indicada para instruir al pequeño.-

-¡Yo!- se admiró.

-Sí. Rei, he visto tu dedicación para con los niños, sé que eres la indicada.-ambas mujeres siguieron su camino, al entrar a la dirección saludaron al cuerpo administrativo. Estaban por entrar a la oficina de la Directora, cuando una jovencita las detuvo.

-Señorita Meiou, la esperan en la sala de juntas.- informó.- La señora que tenía cita con Usted… disculpe, pero se me ha olvidado su nombre…- se disculpó aquella joven.

-Recuerdo quién es… procura no olvidar eses tipo de datos.- la amonestó.- Acompáñame, Rei, ella es la persona de la que te venía hablando.-

-Parece que Hikari tiene problemas con el puesto, ¿verdad?-

-Si supieras… a veces extraño a mi antigua secretaria.- comentó.- Creo era aún muy joven para retirarse.-

-Discúlpeme, pero creo ya tenía sesenta años…- hizo la observación.

-Todavía era útil…- concluyó, y en su voz se escuchaba cierta pena.

Setsuna Meiou abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas y se hizo a un lado para que la profesora entrara. Rei, al entrar, vio en uno de los extremos de la mesa de reuniones a una mujer rubia, joven y guapa a su parecer.

-Buenos días.- saludó la directora. La joven, al reconocerla, se levantó de su asiento.

-Disculpe el retraso… se me ha complicado salir del trabajo y he venido corriendo.- se disculpó.

-No se preocupe, Señora Yamada. Aprovecho para presentarle a la Señorita Rei Hino, ella será la profesora del pequeño Yaten.

-Entonces… ¡si aceptarían a mi hijo en su escuela!- se alegró.- Había tenido muchos problemas porque es la mitad del año escolar…pero por mi trabajo hemos tenido que mudarnos… realmente ha sido muy difícil.-

-Lo sabemos, señora, por esa misma razón lo hemos aceptado y también porque cuento con el personal calificado para ello. La señorita Hino es una de mis mejores profesoras, Yaten estará en muy buenas manos con ella y sus métodos no afectan su desempeño escolar.-

-Muchísimas gracias.- agradeció.

-Mañana el niño se puede presentar en la escuela.- informó Setsuna Meiou- ¿Usted pasaría a recogerlo?-

-No siempre, ¿hay problema con ello?- preguntó la señora Yamada.

-No realmente.- intervino Rei.- Pero sí me gustaría saber quiénes van a traer y a venir por su hijo, me gusta conocerlos para evitar algún problema a futuro.-

-Seriamos principalmente mi marido o yo.-

-Ya veo, ¿y su esposo no vino hoy?- preguntó con interés la mentora.

-Él está viendo lo de su cambio de trabajo, pero vendría a recoger al niño la mayoría de las veces.-

-No creo exista problema, ¿o sí?- dirigiéndose a su jefa. La cual asintió.

-Ninguno.-

Las tres mujeres estrecharon sus manos y salieron de aquella sala.

* * *

><p>-¿Tienes aún agua?- preguntó Rei a Mako, aún agitada por la práctica, mientras entraban en los vestidores. Mako, sin más, rebuscó en su maleta y le lanzó la botella a su amiga, quien la atrapó sin problemas.<p>

-Creo que las vacaciones nos sentaron muy mal, míranos, una hora de combate y nos estamos muriendo.- ríe Mako.

-Tienes toda la razón, a este paso, no sé cómo voy a aguantar el que me toca ahora.- comentó la morena como si nada, mientras terminaba de desvestirse y entraba en una de las duchas del lugar.

-¿Cómo? ¿No tienes clases mañana? ¿No estás hecha polvo?- reclamó la castaña intentando ocultar el tono de su pregunta.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué te pasa? Para lo que tengo planeado siempre hay cómo…- respondió la de ojos amatistas desde su ducha hacia la de al lado, opacada un poco sólo por el sonido del agua.- Y no me vengas a sermonear, que seguro que tú tendrás tu sesión personal de Artes Marciales.- desde su regadera, Mako hizo un mohín, pero enseguida sonrió para sí misma.

-Puede ser…puede ser… pero ya sabes que eso es diferente a lo tuyo…-

-Sí, todo es diferente contigo, ¿no será que tú eres la diferente?- Makoto rió y Rei enseguida completó.- No te sientas mejor, lo digo en el sentido de que eres igual de rara que un perro verde… Y deja de mirarme mal, que hay una pared en medio de las dos y no te sirve de nada…- la castaña hizo entonces como que no escuchaba, y continuó quitándose el shampoo de la cabeza.

Cerca de media hora más tarde, ambas mujeres se preparaban para salir del dojo, terminando de guardar sus respectivas pertenencias en sus maletas y charlando sobre trivialidades del entrenamiento anterior. Subieron para dirigirse a la entrada, y la castaña se detuvo en busca de su entrenador, quién apareció en breves, igualmente duchado.

-Aguarda un momento.- pidió la más alta a su compañera, y se acercó al chico rubio platinado, sin dejar de mirarlo. Enseguida estuvieron cerca, él la tomó por la cintura y la besó, terminando por susurrar inaudibles palabras a su oído. La pelinegra, mientras tanto, jugueteaba con su pie en el suelo, en señal de desesperación y prisa, y miraba su reloj.

Makoto y Mal charlaban tranquilamente sobre si iban a cenar aquí o allá, o sobre si acaso sería mejor pasar por comida para llevar a casa, cuando Rei definitivamente no pudo más.

-¡Ash! ¡Ya, por todos los Kamis! ¡Me voy! ¡También tengo vida, y va más allá de verlos besarse y decidir su velada!- estalló la de ojos amatistas.

-Calma, calma, fénix en llamas… Ahora vuelvo, voy a apagar las luces y a cerrar todo, y entonces nos vamos, y Mako y yo decidimos qué hacer en el camino.- comentó despreocupado Mal, dando un beso a la castaña antes de retirarse momentáneamente.

-Espera, Rei, ahora que vuelva Mal nos vamos.- pidió Makoto a su amiga.

-Lo siento, me voy ya, no puedo esperar más.- se giró Rei para dirigirse a la puerta.

-No te pasa nada por esperar unos minutos…-reclamó la otra.

-Sí, me pasa, ya voy tarde…además, no me necesitas ya…él tiene algo que yo no, y que es lo mismo que yo encontraré ahora en casa…- rió la morena y salió por la puerta, sin hacer caso a las últimas palabras de su amiga.

-No es cuestión de necesitar, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?- gritó al aire, harta.

Rei, que había salido a paso rápido del dojo, bloqueando de su mente las últimas palabras de Makoto, llegó en breves minutos ante la puerta de su casa, y se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente y recuperar el aliento antes de entrar. Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió, azotando fuertemente la puerta luego de entrar.

Enseguida hubo entrado y dejado sus cosas en la entrada, unos brazos las estrecharon fuertemente por la espalda. El hombre en cuestión soltó una mano del agarre y estrechó su cuello con ésta, mientras olía su cabello con fruición y dejaba escapar un sonido gutural. Ella puso un poco de resistencia al principio, a causa de la sorpresa, pero enseguida se dejó hacer, y él la giró junto con él para aporrearla materialmente sobre la mesa que había a un lado, quedando ella de frente a la mesa y él a su espalda.

-Te esperaba antes. Esperarte me hace desesperar…- susurró en su oído mientras con una mano deshacía el nudo de sus pantalones deportivos.

Rei no respondió, sólo sonrió de lado, consciente del poder que tenía sobre aquel hombre, que ahora se había deshecho completamente de sus pantalones, y colaba sus dedos por debajo de su ropa interior con desesperación. Al sentirlo, ella gimió, y él se sintió incitado ante el sonido, por lo que continuó, yendo aún más profundo. La morena, mientras tanto, se deshizo ella misma de su camiseta y de su sujetador, y enseguida comenzó a tocar sus pechos, torciendo sus propios pezones, gimiendo aún más sonoramente.

El hombre, enseguida bajó el cierre de su pantalón y liberó su muy duro miembro, frotándolo contra las nalgas de Rei, sin dejar su tarea previa, sólo por unos breves segundos en los que se llevaba los dedos a la boca para llenarlos de saliva y volver a ella. Rei echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras contoneaba sus caderas frenéticamente, pidiendo aún más, y él aprovechó para tirar de su cabello y morder sin miramientos su cuello. Acto seguido, el hombre llevó sus dedos aún más atrás, introduciendo un par en el ano de la chica, sin delicadeza alguna, y disfrutando cada instante de ello con locura que parecía enfermiza, logrando incluso endurecer aún más su falo, y tomándolo con la otra mano, listo para arrasarla por detrás. La morena entonces se movió y giró abruptamente, topándose con los ojos profundamente azules del destanteado hombre delante de ella.

-No me apetece hacer las cosas en ese orden hoy.- declaró sin más. Él gruñó e intentó girarla de nuevo, pero ella se deshizo de su tacto.- Creo que no te ha quedado claro aún quién manda aquí.- terció ella, alzando una de sus piernas, y dándole con la rodilla un no tan suave golpe en el torso.

Él entonces cayó hincado ante ella, y ella, recargada de espaldas contra la mesa, posó uno de sus pies en el hombro de él, mirándolo de forma que dejaba claro qué es lo que quería. El hombre entonces tomó con su mano el muslo de ella, que queda a la altura de su cabeza, y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente hasta llegar justamente al clítoris, que succionó sin parar, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella miró también en sus ojos azules, y seguidamente sujetó el cabello del chico, haciéndolo tomarla completa con su boca y su lengua. Rei miró su mano sujeta con los cabellos, miró con detenimiento cómo es que él la comía completa, y una vez más tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sigue así, y te aseguro que tendrás tu premio ansiado.-

* * *

><p>Se levantó temprano aún con toda la actividad física que había tenido anteriormente, eso la llenaba de energías y de nuevos bríos.<p>

Preparó un desayuno ligero pero sustancioso; un coctel de frutas, un poco de pan tostado y jugo de naranja… Podría prepararse unos huevos…él solo pensamiento la hizo sonreír, ya había tenido mucho de eso en la noche… Por pensamientos así, ya se imaginaba a alguien lanzándole el sermón de la montaña…dejó que esa voz inquisidora se desvaneciera mientras comía y reía por lo bajo.

Debería presentarse temprano y conocer al nuevo alumno. Una nueva mente que moldear pensó para sí misma, adoraba enseñar. Entre todas las carreras que pudo escoger, siempre supo que esa era la correcta; no era que amara a los niños, pero sabía que tenía la facilidad para darse a entender con ellos.

Acabo su desayuno, tomó un pequeño maletín en donde guardaba su uniforme. Hoy conocería al pequeño Yaten.

Siempre ella llegaba antes que la mayoría de los profesores, abría su salón y esperaba a que los padres fueran a dejar a sus hijos; ella los recibía en la puerta, tomaba sus útiles y los acomodaba en un pequeño anaquel, del cual los niños podían tomar las cosas que fueran necesitando y que ella previamente les había pedido. Hoy continuarían con un proyecto en el que llevaban trabajando casi una semana, así que los materiales en su mayoría estaban en ese salón.

Fueron llegando los niños. Deberían ser 15 en total, pero dos habían enfermado de gripe en la última semana. A lo lejos pudo ver a la niña de cabellos rosados, sonrío; la niña corría al salón de clases seguida de su madre, quien iba detrás a paso tranquilo. Podía escuchar cómo la llamaba para que no corriera…tenía un cariño muy grande por esa pequeña, uno sincero; podía ver en su rostro los ojos de su padre y en alguna de sus actitudes…tan contrario a su madre.

La niña pasó como bólido al salón, Rei apenas acertó a quitarle su mochila. Cuando miró, la niña ya estaba en su pupitre.

-Perdone. - se disculpó la señora Chiba.

-No se preocupe, ya sabemos cómo es de traviesa Rini.- acomodó las cosas de la niña en el anaquel.- ¿Hoy no la acompaña su esposo?- preguntó.

Serena Chiba hizo un gesto de molestia que rápidamente desapareció de su rostro, y por un instante Rei se preguntó si sólo había sido una impresión suya… pero no podía evitar preguntar.

-Hoy ha tenido una reunión.- se limitó a contestar.

-Entiendo… sólo quería informarles que la siguiente semana entregaré evaluaciones. Serena Chiba asintió.

-Ya veo, le informare a él, siempre la gusta venir a las entregas de evaluaciones.-

-Sí, lo sé.-

Estaba tan absorta con Serena, que no se percató que tras de esta se había acercado un hombre joven: cabello blanco, facciones masculinas, su cuerpo denotaba estar muy bien cuidado y acondicionado…

-Buenas días, ¿el salón 2-A?- preguntó.

-Este es.- informo Rei al desconocido. Serena se hizo a un lado para que el joven pudiera pasar. Posó su mirada en aquel joven y lo recorrió rápidamente, y al bajar su mirada se topó a un niño de idénticas facciones a las suyas

-¿La Profesora Rei Hino?- indagó

-Si yo soy, ¿usted es el padre de Yaten?- ahora ella preguntaba, aunque el hecho era más que evidente.

-Sí, soy Nataku Yamada y él es mi hijo, Yaten Yamada. Es un placer.-

-El placer es mío…aunque usted no lo crea.-

La señora Chiba los miró por unos instantes, y una sonrisa indefinida surcó su rostro.

-Señorita Hino, señor Yamada, me retiro. ¡Ah! Profesora, pasaré en la tarde por mi hija.-

-Sí, señora Chiba…que pase un buen día.- se despidió de ella sin dejar de ver al hombre que tenía en frente.

-Así que…- se forzó a bajar la mirada.- Este es Yaten.- se agacho a la altura del infante, el niño se mantuvo callado.

-Es un niño muy serio para su edad.- se justificó su padre. Rei se irguió y el hombre le dio la mano del niño.

-No sé preocupe necesita adaptarse…-

-Sí… eso dicen.- murmuró.- Bueno, señorita Hino, creo dejo a mi niño en buenas manos.- Rei asintió por toda respuesta.

-No se preocupe, señor Yamada.- le retiró al niño la pequeña mochila que llevaba en los hombros y la colocó, como todas, en el anaquel.- Una pregunta, ¿Usted será el responsable habitual del niño?-

-Por el momento sí, el trabajo de mi esposa absorbe la mayor parte de su tiempo y yo estoy en pleno cambio de sede del mío.- informó.

-Vaya… eso es bueno.-

-¿He?- preguntó ante el extraño comentario.

-Nada… Digo que es bueno que el niño tenga alguien que lo atienda.-

-Tiene razón.- extendió su mano, la cual Rei estrechó con la suya. Sintió un calor abrazador recorrer su cuerpo; algo en ese hombre le había atraído como no le pasaba en mucho tiempo… quizá Mako tenía razón: estaba enferma…

* * *

><p>-No, ya terminó con sus consultas, pero está con la señorita Tenoh. ¿Quiere que le avise que está aquí?- preguntó la secretaria de todos aquellos consultorios.<p>

-No, está bien así, vamos a sorprenderla un poco.- rió Rei y se encaminó a la puerta que dice "Kino Makoto". En silencio, abrió la puerta y miró hacia adentro, donde su amiga reía, atrapada entre su escritorio y Haruka.

-Gatita, dime que después de un día como este un masaje una película no suenan geniales…- susurró la alta rubia, dando pequeñas mordidas al cuello de la otra.

-Sabes perfectamente que tus planes siempre terminan diferente…-rió Makoto.- Haruka…hoy necesito estudiar mis casos…- se quejó ella. Haruka estiró el cuello, e hizo como que sufría.- Mañana.- propuso la castaña, tomándola del cuello de la camisa y besándola…

-Mañana.- asintió Haruka por fin, y la besó nuevamente.- Odio que siempre me convenzas de todo…- comentó la más alta, pero fue interrumpida por unos aplausos pausados. Ambas mujeres miraron hacia la puerta un tanto confundidas.

-¡Pero qué lindas son!- rió Rei y las dos mujeres restantes sólo se miraron un momento.- No, por mí no se corten, el espectáculo era muy entretenido.- rió nuevamente.

-Hino.- saludó Haruka con la cabeza.- Un placer, como siempre… - completó con sarcasmo. Rei se acercó a Haruka y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Pero, Haruka, no te pongas así… sabes que todo te lo digo desde el cariño y el respeto… y claro, eso es muy difícil de mantener hacia alguien como tú…más si ese alguien se roba a mi amiga.- la rubia roló los ojos y miró a la castaña que estaba aún abrazada de ella, como tratando de encontrar algo de paciencia.

-Gatita, me voy. No quiero interrumpir tu tiempo con tan magna compañía. Te veo mañana.- terminó Haruka, besando a Makoto, y dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin girarse, haciendo solamente un gesto de despedida militar desalineado, con los dedos en la sien, antes de cruzar por el umbral. Cuando la alta rubia salió, la castaña se giró hacia la chica de ojos amatistas con una mirada severa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rei como si no supiera que pasaba.- En serio, pienso que esa mujer está loca…es demasiado posesiva…- comentó sirviéndose un vaso con agua, y caminando alrededor del consultorio.

-Pues yo pienso que ambas están locas, y que son unas celosas de mi tiempo. Deberías dejar de meterte en mi relación.- respondió Makoto sin mirarla, escombrando los expedientes sobre su escritorio.- Yo no me meto en tus cuestiones enfermas que, por cierto, ni relaciones puedo llamar… no te juzgo, ¿por qué no puedes hacer las paces con Haruka?-

-Porque es insoportable… y además, sí me juzgas, el sólo hecho de que hables como hablas sobre mis relaciones, es un juicio…y me extraña de alguien que se la pasa el día escuchando los problemas sexuales de las personas… Es más, creo que por empatizar con tus pacientes es que tienes a Haruka en tu vida.- Rei rió, pero se atragantó con el agua que tomaba cuando notó que su amiga no era tan optimista como ella ante la broma.

-No creo que quieras desatar nuevamente la discusión sobre las incongruencias…- levantó Mako los ojos levemente del escritorio, y Rei negó vehementemente.

-La podemos dejar para otro día si te parece…cuando estemos con mi otra enemiga pública número uno, la vocera del papa.- la morena se sentó en el escritorio, frente a su amiga.

-Podemos.- asintió Mako.- Así será más divertido. Y bueno… ¿qué te trae por estos lares? ¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra presencia?- se dejó caer en su silla del otro lado del escritorio.

-Bueno…quería ver si estabas en humor de cenar…- Rei se encogió de hombros, como puntualizando algo muy obvio.

-Gracias, pero no lo creo…ya le dije que no a Haruka, no puedo ahora decirte a ti que sí.-

-¿Y qué? No se va enterar, y si se entera, tendré razón, es una loca acosadora.- respondió la de ojos amatista, golpeando en el escritorio. Mako sonrió de lado.

-No se trata de que se entere, se trata de que tengo que ser COHERENTE, y de terminar de estudiar los expedientes de mis pacientes.- alegó la sexóloga, y dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás en la silla.

-Bueno, sí, como sea…habrá quien te quiera, pero no quien te ruegue… Y bueno, ya que estoy aquí, tengo una historia interesante que contar.- comentó Rei alargando las palabras finales, y Mako levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Podría haber empezado por ahí…y ahorrarte todo el pretexto de la cena, que ambas sabemos que nunca existió.-

-Tengo un nuevo alumno en mi clase…un caso "problema"…ya sabes, cambio de ciudad, llega a mitad de curso…- respondió cambiando abruptamente de tema.

-No sé por qué pienso que eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia interesante.- comentó la castaña sarcásticamente, fingiendo una actitud pensativa.

-Vale.- se desesperó Rei.- Ya lo sabes, no tiene nada que ver…pero su padre… Ay, Mako…su padre…- la más alta volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás en su silla y roló los ojos con hartazgo, mientras la morena se lamía los labios.

-Ya lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía. Tampoco es como que había muchas más opciones…eres tú, hablando de… bueno, de lo único que hablas.- Makoto se levantó de su asiento y tomó su bolso, destanteando a Rei.- Vamos. Te encamino a casa y mientras me cuentas.

-Vaya, ¡qué amable de tu parte! Creí que me ibas a dejar hablando sola.- Rei se levantó también de su silla, siguiendo a su amiga.

-Siempre existe la posibilidad, pero no te iba a dar la oportunidad de hacer una orgía en mi consultorio.- rió Mako, apagando las luces.

-Te has vuelto tan aburrida.- habló Rei haciendo hincapié en las dos últimas palabras.

-Esas las dejo para mi casa.- la castaña guiñó un ojo a su amiga, cerró con llave su puerta y ambas se encaminaron por el vestíbulo ya vacío.

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué de tu buena actitud para escuchar mis "enfermedades" el día de hoy?- bromeó la morena, dándole a Makoto un ligero golpe con la cadera.

-Demasiados casos de frigidez el día de hoy…necesito balancearlos con lo completo opuesto.- respondió la más alta, sin mirar a su compañera, atenta a los coches antes de cruzar la calle.

* * *

><p>¿Y qué dijiste? Esta pendeja me va a venir con su pinche fic de carreras de Haruka en mi cumpleaños, como si a mí me importara la Uranus esa! Pues no! Todo fue un plan fríamente calculado para su sorpresa posterior! Claro, como soy la GRAN DIOSA FREYJA, pues se me ocurren las más grandes genialidades! Señorita Fénix (lo de señorita no me consta, pero ante la duda, mejor así) le deseo el más feliz de los cumpleaños de la mano de su gente querida, y espero que esto sea así por muchos y muchos años más, y espero también que durante esos años los dioses la acompañen… o sea, que me gustaría seguir disfrutando de su compañía, o sea, que más le vale tenernos contentos! Haha…. Mire lo que nos provocó a lo pobre, y ahora más que nunca, EX APRENDIZ de la senda del Genbu…. Hahaha…que sucumbió ante lo más oscuro del Yang! Muahahaha…. Queremos que sepa que este fic es netamente una creación del Yang, tanto por su temática, hi hi hi, como por su composición, pues no sólo no tenemos escrito nada más que esto, sino que no sabemos qué más vamos a escribir, ni cuándo, ni cómo! Hahahahahaha Y todo sea por felicitarla, joderla y hacerla reír… qué mejor regalo que algo que viene muy intrínsecamente desde su propia esencia… ya puede estar aún más orgullosa de mí! La felicito sin tregua, tanto por su cumple como por sus más recientes méritos, y queda pendiente el otro regalo que le comenté, el de la invitación a alguien más a ya sabe dónde…MUAJAJA! LA REYNA DRAGÓN HA HABLADO!<p>

"Dicen por ahí que cumple una rana..."rana verde eres tú , rana verde eres tú... wait a moment... ¿verde?... mmm mas bien roja...see!, una rana roja! jajá no es cierto; si no me avisan ni me entero que cumple años... como todo en mi vida.  
>Bueno cuando uno de los Dioses nórdicos se presentó ante mi (yo pobre mortal) y me dijo que deseaba escribir algo para usted (le di mis bendiciones y le deje ir…ojala hubiera podido hacer eso…) y me esclavizaba a ser su chalan y servirle hasta que sus deseos se vieran cumplidos… tuve que tomar una difícil decisión y esa era hacer de tripas corazón trabajar por una temporada en las manos del Yang y desconocer por siguiente mi senda de la armonía espiritual (la senda del Genbu)o sufrir la ira de un dios nórdico (creo usted ya sabe cuál ganó… aunque mi alma este a dos pasos de infierno y que ya no vea una relación heterosexual de la misma manera… creo que todo este sufrimiento (el mío claro está) se verá recompensado si logramos arrancarle una sonrisa o de perdis una maldición.<br>Disfrútelo que cada línea es una muestra de sudor, sangre y discusiones de lo correctamente moral de las cuales La Diosa ignoro completamente.  
>Malkav-Iztli: "Regina Geli, Domina Aquae"<p> 


End file.
